Avanzar
by ReeevertW
Summary: Después de la boda de su mejor amiga con Nino, la chica se vio envuelta en los recuerdos que sus antiguos compañeros le compartían. Intentó obviar el malestar que sentía al ver a cierto rubio de ojos verdes... ―Tu no sabes cómo era ni cómo es Marinette.― ―Tú tampoco te diste el tiempo de conocer al verdadero Adrien.―
**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para crear escenas con poca probabilidad de ser cannon.**

* * *

Sonrió antes de tomar la mano del chico frente a ella, no había nervios de por medio ni nada parecido, solo ellos dos.

Habían planeado una salida como esa desde hace un tiempo, pero por sus obligaciones como diseñadora oficial y continuos viajes, una salida con él había sido muy difícil de planificar.

Caminaron de la mano, no tenían nada planeado, solo el lugar. Una vez que llegaran al centro comercial pensarían en que gastar su tiempo, había pedido el día libre en su trabajo. Ese día solo sería Mainette, Marinette dándose una oportunidad para ser una chica normal.

―¿Una película estaría bien?― Ella solo pudo enternecerse ante esa pregunta, sabía que con el día que había al chico no le gustaría estar encerrado en un cine.

―Estaba pensando en ir a comer algo, después podríamos ir a la tienda de arte. Podemos hacer muchas cosas hoy, no es obligacion ir al cine en la primera cita.― Al terminar de decir eso ambos se sonrojaron. ―Es decir, nosotros habíamos quedado que esto sería una cita ¿Cierto?― Él solo asintió, incapaz de que las palabras salieran de su boca.

Era algo difícil de creer, pero ese par llevaba conociéndose por lo menos diez años y aún que la ojiazul siempre se mostraba confiada ante él, no lo había visto desde que se había ido a la universidad y no había tenido citas desde la secundaria. Aunque no habían perdido el contacto, era la primera vez que se veían cara a cara y todo era gracias a Alya.

Después de la boda de su mejor amiga con Nino, la chica se vio envuelta en los recuerdos que sus antiguos compañeros le compartían. Intentó obviar el malestar que sentía al ver a cierto rubio de ojos verdes, pero no dejó que eso opacara su ánimo por la felicidad de su amiga. Y ahora estaba ahí, en una cita con el chico encantador que siempre conoció, el que era su héroe sin que ella lo supiera.

Juntó con Nathaniel caminó hasta el sector donde se vendía comida, entre charlas animadas disfrutaron de un almuerzo. Muy en su interior se recriminaba por ser tan tonta y nunca declararse a Adrien, pero esas decisiones la llevaron a donde estaba, sentada junto a un buen chico y disfrutando de una cita a la que esperaba le siguieran otras.

―En el museo habrá una exposición del arte a través de las épocas ¿Te gustaría ir Marinette?― La verdad, ella debía volver al trabajo, viajaba mucho pues le pedían ser el rostro de la compañía en cada lanzamiento. Aunque podría hacer unos arreglos y quedarse una semana más en su ciudad de origen.

―Claro, pero después tú tendrás que ir a algunos de los desfiles de lanzamiento.― No lo podía creer, ya habían insinuado dos citas para después, eso era genial.

Tal vez, si no hubiera huido cuando Adrien confesó amar a Ladybug, si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que el joven Agreste solo la veía siendo la heroína y no la chica tímida que se volvía con él. Tal vez y solo tal vez, hubiera logrado soportar por unos momentos la felicidad efímera de que el chico que a ella le gustaba compartiera el sentimiento, aunque no fuera a su verdadera yo.

Estaba bien con Nathaniel, él la había querido solo siendo Marinette, no se debía poner un antifaz para impresionarlo. Le costó mucho darse cuenta, pero estaba convencida a darle una oportunidad a esa posible relación, podía pedir el traslado por un tiempo a París. Aún tenía tiempo para decidir.

En el camino al museo, logró reconocer a la no tan pequeña Manon, quien la saludó efusivamente. Le haría bien volver a su ciudad y sabía que a Tikki también le gustaría la idea, no era solo por intentar algo nuevo, era para volver a conectarse con lo que en algún momento la hizo Marinette. Se fue para que ya no la recordaran como Ladybug, para que la defensora de la paz dejará de interponerse en su vida. Lo debía admitir, extrañaba transformarse y salvar París, pero eso ya formaba parte del pasado.

Una vez que Nathaniel la dejó en casa de sus padres -donde se hospedaría esa semana-, no pudó evitar darle un beso en la mejilla a su compañero y hacer la promesa de una pronta reunión. Pero toda esa felicidad se vio ensombrecida en cuanto entró a su antigua habitación, aún había fotos de Adrien en la pared, se maldijo por no quitarlas en el momento en que su corazón se rompió.

―¿Qué estás haciendo, Marinette?― Tikki no se había enojado con ella al dejar de transformarse, la siguió como una fiel mentora a su pupila, por eso se alarmó al ver a su portadora despegando todas las fotos del modelo rubio de la pared, incluso sacó la foto en grupo. ―Eso es parte de tu pasado, deberías tratarlo con cuidado.

―Tu lo has dicho, Tikki, es parte de mi pasado y ya estoy muy grande para tener fotos de revistas en mi habitación.― Después de sacar todas las fotos y guardarlas en un lugar que pronto olvidaría, dirigió su vista a la pequeña kwami. ―Tikki, transformame.― Hace tanto que no decía esas palabras que el ente volador se emocionó antes de poder transformarla.

Se aseguró de que nadie la viera saltar de tejado en tejado, había perdido un poco la práctica, por lo que le costó unos intentos el volver a correr como en antaño. Silenciosamente disfrutó de la vista que le regalaba la ciudad desde la torre Eiffel, ahora que ya no había akumas no había necesidad de que París tuviera superhéroes.

―¿Disfrutando de la vista, my Lady?― Casi se cae del susto, pero fue sujetada por el chico vestido como gato. ―Coincidimos con los días de patrullaje de nuevo ¿No es perfecto?―

Ella no lo escuchó, simplemente se alejó de él tan pronto estuvo con sus pies seguros en algo sólido. No quería hablar con él en esos momentos, lo había estado evitando desde que pisó la ciudad, había sido una mala idea querer recorrer de nuevo como Ladybug.

―¿No me hablaras? Así no eras, Marinette.― Aún en silencio le regaló una mirada que haría temblar a cualquiera.

―Tu no sabes cómo era ni cómo es Marinette.― Se acercó a él para colocar un dedo acusador en su pecho. ―No me pidas que te hable, no lo quiero hacer y no es necesario. Y pensar que iba a quedarme una semana, si estás aquí prefiero irme ahora.―Comenzó a divagar, sin moverse de su lugar, ni alegar su dedo del pecho del rubio. ―Tuve un lindo día, pero no, yo quería recordar como se sentía ser Ladybug.―Chat Noir no se molestó en interrumpirla, dejaría que se liberara y le dijera todo lo que no había podido hace seis años.

―Intento saber como es ella, espero que no sea muy tarde.― Le susurró sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

―Pues lo es, te demoraste años, Adrien. Esto debe quedar así, seremos solo ex compañeros de clases y de combate.― Se giró, estaba repitiendo la escena que los separó, solo que ya no tenía lágrimas que le nublaran la vista. ―Adios.― Y en silencio se fue, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la ciudad.

―Tú tampoco te diste el tiempo de conocer al verdadero Adrien.― Fue lo que ella no pudo oír, era algo que ya no importaba, porque los dos ya habían dado el primer paso para cerrar el ciclo.

Porque Mrinette amaba a Adrien, no a Chat Noir y Adien amaba a Ladybug, no a Mrinette. Era un destino cruel, ambos kwamis lo sabían, por eso prometieron cuidar a sus portadores en esos momentos, dándoles apoye e incentivándolos a salir adelante.

Quizá tuvieran suerte con los próximos portadores, o se podría repetir la historia como siempre.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Este fic nació gracias a un comic que encontré en donde mostraba una de las reacciones más acertadas -según yo- del momento en que se revelan las identidades. Se los dejo para que sufran como yo.**

 **(punto)com(slash)watch?v=inJSSwXhXN0 si no lo encuentran el nombre es: You love Ladybug**


End file.
